nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Florentine Fortesque
Nice little article. Just curious though: did she already die (and when) or is she still alive? 06:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dead? She is the second famous Lovian who dies this year (2012) after Sofia Lilland? Wabba The I 20:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Rest in peace, Ms. Fortesque and family. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::She has 2 daughters and had four husbands, but I believe all of them are dead now. HORTON11: • 21:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Even her daughters? ... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm more concerned about the fact that she doesn't even look French... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Bridgitte Bardot looks likes she could be Swedish but she's as French as the bloody Eiffel Tower. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I can't remember who the person was, so I cant deny or confirm if she was French or not. And Time, I believe only the husbands are dead. HORTON11: • 15:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Who are Florentine's daughters? I don't see them mentioned in the article. Are any of them famous in their own right? The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Brigit Fortesque and Vernaide Tremoyne. They were both fashion models back in the 60s or 70s. HORTON11: • 15:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::A beautiful family. Did any of her daughters marry famous Lovians too, or did they stay more low-profile then their famous mother? The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I did not add any husbands for them so they probably didn't marry. HORTON11: • 16:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::How non-Hollywood of them. Allow me to fix that. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's good, and quite unboring. HORTON11: • 16:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I try hard not to be boring. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Now that Bernd is getting married, do you think Ygo will do the same? HORTON11: • 16:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Ygo has already been married twice, and he isn't bored with his second wife yet so yeah... I dunno, he can always trade her in for a new one I suppose. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I had no idea he had married. If things go as they are you might be on the same level as Anna Lindbergs; married only twice and only 1 daughter, but she has been involved with easily five men. HORTON11: • 17:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ygo has done so many weird, unusual and controversial things that his personal life got less attention because of it. Not that his personal life isn't interesting, the weird shit he does makes the news all the time. But who knows, he might become known for his personal life more now that he's no longer an active politician like he used to be. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC)